Big Brother 4
Big Brother 4 is the fourth installment made by Big Brother America. Twists * Wonder Room: America will vote on which houseguest they would like to send into the 'Wonder Room' to be enticed by a potentially game-changing offer. ** TBA: 'The person who wins this power will ''TBA. This power was won by TBA. ** '''Telekinesis: '''The person who wins this power will have the ability to stop the live eviction on air and rewind the entire week's competitions, in the form of a Double Eviction. This power was won by iiSwaxn. ** '''Dream Eater: '''The person who wins this power will be able to dethrone the HOH and make it their own. This power was won by JoseJimP. * '''Instant Eviction: Once the new HOH has made their initial nominations, the house was instructed to immediately cast their votes to evict. No POV competition was held. * Miracle Eye: After the first round of Week 6, the houseguests were instructed to choose a number. During the next four evictions, the number that the evicted houseguest chose will be given an eye that correlated to the number, and if they have the Miracle Eye, they will re-enter immediately back into the game. * Psychic Competition: For three weeks of Jury, the winner of the Psychic Competition gains the ability to anonymously replace one of the two nominees selected by the HOH (however, they can choose not to), nullify one eviction vote, and select the player of their choosing to compete in the POV competition. House The Big Brother 4 House was themed to an Old Mansion. BB4 Foyer.png|Foyer BB4 Living Room.png|Living Room BB4 Kitchen.png|Kitchen BB4 Diary Room.png|Diary Room BB4 Bedroom.png|Bedroom BB4 Bathroom.png|Bathroom Houseguests Voting History Miracle Eye Game History Week 1 In the fourth premiere of Big Brother America, sixteen houseguests went into the house to write their story here in this group. After introducing themselves, they went straight into the first competition called "BB Bug", previously in Big Brother 1. One person would stand up and be immune for sacrificing themselves, but were infected and not able to become the HOH. After being infected, they must name another person to infect so they will not become the HOH, and so on and so forth. After many rounds of infecting houseguests, Deshawna avoided getting infected and won the first HOH of the season. Since she had to base her nominations off of first impressions, she nominated Baby and Jose for "not knowing them well enough". In the Big Brother classic "Ready, Set, WOAH!" POV competition, houseguests were to run across the lane when given the command "GO!". Go on anything else other than "GO!" you are eliminated. If you are the last one to the other side of the lane, you will also be eliminated. Everyone false started, except for the first round, and Dorothy won the POV, discarding because she didn't want to make waves. By a vote of 10-3, Baby was the first houseguest evicted from Big Brother 4. Week 2 Following Baby's eviction, the houseguests played in the "False Reflexes" HOH competition, where they would face off in two's, and would answer questions about the house. If they were right, they stay in the game but if they're wrong, they're out. Dorothy won all of the rounds, and became the second HOH. She nominated Mon and Deshawna, backstabbing them. It seemed like the POV was very much needed, and it was. In the POV competition "Sit, Trip, Spin", houseguests were shown a sequence of sits, trips, and spins, and had to memorize them because they would be asked a question at the end of the sequence. Without finishing the first sequence, everyone falls off except Mon, giving her the POV. She saved herself from eviction, and Dorothy nominated Saturn as a pawn to ensure Deshawna went home. During the eviction, Deshawna was the second houseguest to leave the Big Brother House by a vote of 9-2. Week 3 Following Deshawna's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Minority Rules" competition. They were asked questions about their housemates, and people who answer in the majority will be out, while people who answered in the minority will stay in. Clicker and Miller both got the first question right, eliminating everybody from the competition. Then it was down to a tiebreaker, and Clicker guessed correct, meaning he became the new HOH. He nominated Bayley and Saturn, but Mon won the classic "Light Show" POV competition where you had to go to a light and not be last, and saved Saturn. He nominated Dawson as a replacement and a blindside happened, sending Dawson home 7-3. Week 4 Round 1 Following Dawson's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Eliminator" HOH competition. Houseguests were asked a question about the 3 evicted houseguests, and they have to be the first to buzz in to answer. If they get it right, they can eliminate someone in the competition, but if they got it wrong, they are out. Mon, surprisingly, won the competition. Paying back the favor, she nominated Dorothy and Miller. Dorothy then won the "Deforestation" POV competition, where you had to sit in a plant for no longer than 7:30 minutes. Dorothy jumped off at the 15 second mark, but then everyone else jumped over the time, giving her the ability to save herself; and she did. Mon then nominated Clicker for being fake, and before even revealing the results of the vote, Swan reveals the Telekinesis power, giving him the power to stop and rewind an eviction, and he did just that. Round 2 After Swan stopped the eviction, the houseguest then went through a Double Eviction, but containing the same competitions, with minor differences. Otto won the revamped "Eliminator 2.0" competition, with the fourth option as "Nobody" instead of just the evicted houseguests. He quickly nominated Jakk and Izzy, and in the revamped "Deforestation 2.0" POV competition, the time was shortened to one minute, and Jose won with a time of 59 seconds, while everyone else got below that. He saved Izzy and Otto attempted to backdoor Mon, but failed, and Jakk was evicted 6-4. Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 (Instant Eviction) Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Round 1 Round 2 Week 9